Mommy, My Doll's Alive
by computergeeks58
Summary: Melissa is tired of her old toys and wants a new one. She and her mother go shopping at Toys R Us one day and get a new toy. Melissa is so ecstatic about it, that she plays with it a lot. Later on that night, something terrible happens and changes everything.
1. Toys R Us

_Disclaimer: Tiffany is the only character I've borrowed from the "Child's Play" series. The other characters are mine._

Angela was a single mother of her six-year old daughter, Melissa.

Melissa was bored of all her old dolls and wanted new ones.

It was 11:27 in the morning when they both were shopping at Toys R Us new dolls.

They were in aisle 3 looking at the broad range of dolls. That was the only aisle with all the good ones. The dolls wore bathing suites, wedding attire, sports clothes, regular clothes and more.

As they looked down the aisle, Melissa saw a lot of dolls that she liked. "Look mommy! This one's cute! Look at her dress!" Melissa pointed at the doll.

Angela looked at the doll. It was a wedding doll that cost $50. There was no way she was going to spend that much on a single doll with just fancy clothes. She had a budget of $35. "Honey that's too expensive. Find something cheaper."

Melissa looked at her mother. She didn't know what that meant. She thought that meant uglier. "Ewww I don't want an ugly doll! I want a pretty one!"

Angela had to explain what cheaper meant. "No no sweetie. Cheaper means cost less. It means I'll use less money. Look at the numbers and find a smaller one." Angela pointed to the prices and explained what they meant.

Melissa then understood her mother but still wanted a nice doll. She kept looking around and picked up a cheerleading doll that cost $7.99. Melissa could buy a couple of those cheaper ones and still stay within her mother's budget. "Look mommy!" she showed it to her mother.

Angela was happy she found a doll that was cheap and still cute. "Good honey. Since you found a cheaper one, you can get more dolls."

Melissa's heart jumped. She tossed the doll in the basket and looked for some more. Melissa found another in a bathing suit for the same price. Her mother approved it and Melissa threw it in the basket. Melissa had fun looking at the dolls in the aisle, even the expensive ones. But who could blame her? Melissa found a man doll that was wearing swimming shorts and tossed him into the basket as well. She had fun looking and tossing all the dolls she liked into the basket. This went on for about 15 minutes.

When Melissa was done, Angela saw that there were 12 dolls in the basket. There was no way she could afford all of them. She had to explain to her daughter that she couldn't afford all of them and had to put some of them back. "Now Melissa you know I can't afford all these dolls. Pick five of them and put the rest of them back. Now!"

Angela's urgent voice made Melissa realize that her mother was serious. So she sighed and said "Yes mommy." She started putting the dolls back one by one. Melissa grabbed two dolls and looked at them. She didn't like neither one and put them both back. She compared two other dolls and put one back. Melissa worked her way down to the last half. She was down to six dolls. She had the cheerleading doll, two beach dolls (boy and girl), a fairy, a big doll and a princess. All the dolls were cute and hard to resist. So Melissa had a hard time deciding who to put away.

Angela looked at the big doll Melissa had picked out. It was $24.95. If she got that one, she could get a small doll with it. "Melissa that big doll is $25. If you get the big doll, you can get one small one." She said.

That made the decision harder for Melissa because now she had more options causing her to became frustrated. She was stuck on whether to get all the dolls except the big doll, the big doll by itself or with one other doll. So many choices was hard on Melissa since she was so young. She was kind of confused as well. As a child, Melissa didn't know much about money and budgeting. So there she was trying to figure out what she could get. Melissa sighed. "Mommy this is hard. I don't know what to get."

Angela got kind of frustrated too. But then she realized that she was putting a little bit more pressure on her than she could handle as a child. So Angela just made it simple. "Ok sweetie you can get the big doll by itself or all the small ones." She looked her daughter in the eye.

Melissa looked at her mom then at the dolls. "Umm…." She sort of hesitated looking at them all. Melissa thought in her head. 'Mom said I could get all the small ones or the big doll. If I get the big doll, maybe it'll be better than the others.' "I want the big dolly!"

"You sure?" asked Angela.

"Yes mommy!" assured Melissa picking the doll up and hugging it.

"Alright. Put the other ones up." commanded Angela.

Melissa did what her mother told her to do and followed her mother towards the front.

xxx

"Hello! Did you ladies find everything okay?" said Ashley, the cashier with a smile. She was a young, black girl.

"Yeah everything was pretty much in one good spot. We had fun though." said Angela with a smile.

Ashley nodded. "Okay…..good."

Angela looked at Melissa to give her the doll.

Melissa handed her mother the doll so it could be scanned.

Ashley scanned the doll. "$26.87."

Melissa watched the women do business. She watched the cashier put the doll in a bag.

When the cashier's eyes met Melissa's, she smiled at her.

Melissa felt so embarrassed she looked down.

The cashier handed Angela the bag with a smile. "Thank you for shopping at Toys R Us. Have a nice rest of the day!"

"Thank you." Angela then handed the bag to Melissa.

"Thank you mommy!" Melissa exclaimed hugging her doll.

On their way home Angela stopped at McDonalds and ate inside for about 30 minutes. From there, they went home.


	2. A Child's Fantasy

When they got home, it was 1:25 in the afternoon. Angela pulled up in the garage of the house.

Both unbuckled their seatbelts and exited the car.

Melissa ran towards the door with her new doll.

Angela fished through her purse to find her house keys while walking towards the front door. She found her key and unlocked the door. She let her daughter in first then walked in behind her. While Angela closed and locked the door Melissa marched towards her room. She watched her go to her room.

When Melissa got to her room, she tossed her doll on her bed. She then opened her toy box and searched for her other dolls. She picked out three other dolls (Sarah, Crystal and Lola) and threw them all on the floor. From there Melissa pulled her toy table and four chairs to the middle of her room. She gathered all the dolls together and put them in their chairs. But the new doll was still in its package. So she went and got her mother to open it for her and came back. Melissa was so happy to have all her dolls together. She couldn't wait to play with them all. She sat the new doll in her special chair. Melissa played school with the dolls. The dolls were in kindergarten. She pretended to be the teacher. "Good morning class, I'd like to announce our newest classmate. And your name is..." Melissa pressed her ear against the doll's mouth as if it actually spoke. "Class, this is Tiffany Spencer. Say hello everybody!" Melissa pretended all the dolls said "hello" and clapped for their newest classmate. She started playing with the dolls. She began with Tiffany talking to the other dolls and starting a regular conversation. Melissa then used Sarah to talk to Lola. Pretty soon Melissa had the whole classroom conversating. She made Tiffany become friends with her new classmates. As Melissa played with her dolls, time flew by quickly. One hour had passed when Melissa got into the fun part where everyone went to recess. She had all the dolls in both her arms, two in each arm. "Okay everyone! Time for recess!" she said as the teacher. Melissa cheered for all the dolls. "Yay! Come on Tiffany let's go out and play!" she spoke as Sarah. Melissa pretended everyone went outside for recess and threw them all on the ground. She sat down Indian style and began playing with them again. "Come on Tiffany! Let's play Duck, Duck, Goose!" she said as Lola. Melissa made all the dolls sit down. Since Tiffany was new, Melissa made her count. "Duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, goose!" she tagged Lola. Melissa made Tiffany run after Lola. She played Duck, Duck, Goose a couple of times the Hopscotch, then Truth or Dare then finally Concentration. Melissa pretended recess was over and time for lunch. So she gathered all her dolls and pretended they came back inside to eat. By the time lunch was over, two hours had gone by. It was 3:35 in the afternoon. Melissa was starting to get hungry again. She had so much fun, she had forgotten where she was. Melissa was in her own little world thinking she was really in a kindergarten class. But so much for hunger, Melissa snapped back to reality.


	3. Melissa's Suprise

Later at 6:47 after dinner, Melissa wanted to go play with her new doll again. It was 6:47. But before she could do that, her mom made her rake out her plate and wash her hands. Back in Melissa's room were her dolls where she had left them. She was so excited about Tiffany, she couldn't stop playing with her. So Melissa ran to Tiffany and gave her a big hug. "I love you dolly!"

"I love you too deary." said a voice.

"Huh?" Melissa looked at her doll, then at the others. Finally she just shrugged. "Maybe I was just hearing things." Melissa hugged her doll again.

"Don't hug me so hard!" exclaimed the voice.

This time Melissa gasped and dropped the doll. She knew it was the doll this time. Melissa looked at Tiffany as she laid on the floor. She started hyperventilating. "No...no you can't be alive! You just can't be!" she cried.

Tiffany blinked and said. "Hello! My name is Tiffany! And I want to kill you!"

Melissa screamed and yelled. "Mommy!...Mommy!" She ran out of her room to the living room with her mom.

As soon as Melissa left her room, Tiffany turned her head to look around and sat up straight. "These crazy kids squeezing me half to death, playing with me so much, tossing me around! Sheesh! I ought to squeeze them to death! Or better yet, kill them!" Tiffany got up and started looking around.

xxx

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! My dolly's alive! You got to come see it! I'm so scared!" cried Melissa tugging on her mother's shirt.

Angela was watching Friday the 13th on TV since she had cable. "Melissa don't bother me right now. And how can your doll be alive?"

Melissa's grip got stronger and her voice got louder. "Mommy please! Please look at my dolly! It was talking to me! Come look at it please mommy!" tears filled her eyes.

Angela looked at her daughter's eyes. As a mother, she could never abandon her own child. So finally she just sighed and got up. "Okay I'll go look at it, but this better be serious." Angela followed her daughter to her room.

When they got there, Melissa pointed to where her doll was. "There she is..." Melissa saw that her doll was gone. She looked around to see where it was. "But it was right here! I dropped it right here!" she become frustrated and more tears began to flow.

"Melissa." Angela said sternly.

"But mommy I dropped it right here and it was talking to me! It really was!" she cried.

"Melissa!" she said more sternly.

Melissa sighed and looked at her mom.

"I told you this had better be serious! You're grounded for the rest of the night!" Angela turned around and walked out of her room.

"But it really was talking mommy!...Mom!" she screamed.

Angela just kept on walking.

Melissa grew angry as she watched her mother get further and further away. "Mommy!" she tried yelling again. When her mother was out of sight, Melissa screamed and slammed her door. She then turned towards her old dolls and ran and kicked them around. From there, Melissa took out her toys from her toy box and threw them around. When the toy box was halfway empty, she ran to her bedpost and shook it violently. She then threw all her pillows on the floor and pulled off the comforter and sheets off her bed. After that she ran to her closet, opened it and pulled down her clothes from the hangers. Once all the clothes were on the floor, Melissa sat down on them and folded her arms. She pouted on the floor. Why didn't her mother believe her? Melissa knows she's honest. Melissa started crying. It frustrated her that her mother didn't believe her. Why would a loving mother neglect a loving child? It just didn't make since. Suddenly she heard footsteps. She thought it was her mother coming back to get her. She gasped and her heart started pounding. Melissa got up from the pile of clothes, carefully walked towards her door and opened it. There was no one there. She felt confused. What was her mother doing?

Was Angela trying to scare Melissa after she has gone through a temper tantrum? What kind of mother was she?

Melissa didn't know what was going on. So she ran and dove on her bed as a sign of relief. She took a couple of breaths to ease her stress and anger. Melissa just forgot about the footsteps, laid flat on her back and closed her eyes. She imagined herself as Alice in Wonderland. Melissa imagined herself and all her dolls (including Tiffany) playing school together on a playground. She imagined everything that happened when she was playing with her dolls. Everything was so fun and perfect. The sun was shining, everybody was happy, everything was going so well just like in a fairytale. But fairytales only last until something bad happens.

And speaking of 'something bad', where was Tiffany? Tiffany had come to life and gotten away somehow, but where to?

Melissa was so busy daydreaming, she had forgotten all about Tiffany. Next thing Melissa knew, she was grabbed by the mouth and dragged backward.


	4. She's a Killa

It was 8:05 when Angela was laying down watching TV again from visiting her daughter's room. It was in the middle of the movie. Angela was wrapped up in a blanket laying on a pillow. While watching TV, she heard something fall from her bedroom.

Melissa must have gotten so angry that she decided to sabotage her mother's room as well.

"Melissa! That crazy child! What has gotten into her? I'm going to have to beat her this time!" Angela pushed off her covers and got up. She left the TV on so Melissa would think that she didn't hear what happened. Angela took off her belt, folded it and carried it in on hand. She started her way towards the bedroom. When she got there, Angela pushed the door open and saw her lamp on the floor. Angela was hot. "Melissa!...Melissa get over here now! Owww!" She fell down to the ground, dropped her belt and grabbed her left calf. She had been stabbed by her own daughter? But why?

Melissa was such a loving child. Why would she wanna hurt anybody, especially her mother? How could she be so violent and evil? Her mother only grounded her.

Angela started crying. "Melissa why are you doing this to me? You know how much I love you. All I did was ground you Melissa. Don't you start acting crazy! Not my child!" She then looked up and saw Tiffany. Angela gasped. "No….it can't be! You can't be alive! You just can't!"

Tiffany was holding a medium-sized, slender knife. She smiled and giggled as she slowly started walking around Angela. "But I am alive my dear. It seems like your daughter has thrown a fit. She must have been really upset with you. What did you do to her?"

"What do you mean what did I do to her? I didn't do anything but ground her!" snapped Angela still in tears.

Tiffany stopped where she was and tilted her head. "Why?"

She wiped her face. "Because she said that…..you were alive and talking and I didn't believe her." Angela paused to think about what she had just said.

"See? You punished a sweet, honest, little child for no good reason. You ought to be ashamed of yourself for being so hard on her. Hell I don't blame her for throwing a fit. It was your fault for making her do it. Now you wanna punish her again by whipping her? That's just cruel!" Tiffany stared at Angela long and hard.

Angela thought about what Tiffany said.

She was right.

Angela was a little harsh on Melissa.

Melissa tried to warn her that Tiffany was alive. But how could a toy be alive?

So Angela did have a point.

Still, it wasn't like Melissa stole something or broke a table on purpose.

Tiffany started walking around her again still carrying her knife. "And speaking of your sweet, little Melissa, she seems to like me a lot. Ever since Melissa saw me it was like she instantly knew I was the perfect doll. She wanted me more than the other dolls. Melissa wanted me so bad that she put the other dolls back. Was it because I was bigger than the other dolls? She's been playing with me all day and it's really wearing me out! Melissa hugs and squeezes me like I'm a doll!" Tiffany paused. She didn't realize what she had just said. She just called herself a doll.

Angela laughed. "You are a doll. Melissa's just a child and you're her new toy. Any child would be excited about a new toy. And where is Melissa anyways? My name's Angela by the way."

Tiffany didn't want to tell Angela what she really did with Melissa. She wanted her to worry. "Well Angela! Your sweet, little Melissa is umm…..killed my dear." she smiled deviously.

Angela's heart raced. "No!...I don't believe you!...she can't be! I'm her mother! I can tell if she's dead! What have you done with her? You better tell me or else!"

Tiffany touched her mouth with her finger. "Or else what Angie?" she teased.

Angela grew angry and looked Tiffany straight in the eye. She didn't know what to say. She started hesitating until she remembered her belt she dropped when she fell. Angela took her belt and wrapped it around Tiffany's neck.

But Tiffany was no ordinary doll. She couldn't be chocked so easily. She was as strong as a human being. She simply used her knife and stabbed Angela in her right shoulder. That was Angela's good shoulder, now it's down.

Angela screamed and pulled back with agony and fell to the floor holding her shoulder.

Tiffany unwrapped the belt and threw it away from her. "You see, I'm no ordinary doll sweetie. I may be only 2 ft. tall but I'm as strong as a human being."

Angela looked at Tiffany with disbelief. She couldn't choke her, so she tried to kick Tiffany's head off.

But Tiffany's head was not as light as Angela thought it would be. She only fell to the ground.

Angela could see Tiffany getting angry after falling and dropping her knife. After being stabbed a couple times, she struggled to exit the door as fast as she could. She limped towards Melissa's room.

Tiffany was pretty fast getting back up and retaining her knife. She could also run fast. Tiffany power walked out of the bedroom and looked around to find Angela. She saw her heading towards Melissa's room. "Oh you're looking for your daughter. Isn't that sweet? But your precious Melissa isn't in there." she then ran after her.

Angela didn't have time to look back and see how close Tiffany was to her. She just kept on going and closed Melissa's door behind her and locked it. She closed her eyes, turned around and slowly sank to the floor. Angela was relieved…..for a while.

Tiffany made it to the door three seconds after Angela locked it. She tried the knob and it didn't work. She then started banging on it.

Angela opened her eyes and saw the mess her daughter had made. But she couldn't worry about that now, she had a bigger priority.

And speaking of Angela's daughter, where was she? She wasn't even in her room. Was Melissa really dead like Tiffany said? Was Melissa hiding somewhere far away? Did she run away?

Or did Tiffany hide her someplace where Angela would never find her?

Anyway, Angela wasn't going to let Tiffany tear up the door. So she quickly got up and rushed to Melissa's closet to find her basketball. She grabbed it and headed back to Melissa's door. Holding the ball, Angela unlocked and opened the door.

Before Tiffany had a chance to do anything, Angela hit her in the head as hard as she could with Melissa's basketball. "Oww!" Tiffany grabbed her forehead and fell to the ground again dropping her knife.

From there, Angela ran out the room.

If Melissa wasn't in her mother's room or in her own room, where else could she be?

Angela ran to the bathroom, closed and locked the door and hid in the shower. She closed the curtain behind her. She then just laid back in the tub and hoped that Tiffany wouldn't find her.

Tiffany felt a little dizzy from the basketball. But she only stayed like that for about 30 seconds. When Tiffany snapped out of it, she looked around for her knife and grabbed it. She then looked around to find Angela again. But she didn't see Angela anywhere. So Tiffany decided to play a little game… Hide & Seek. She pretended that Angela was hiding and she was it to go seek. "Oh Angie! Wanna play 'Hide & Seek'? You hide and I'll find you! And trust me, I will find you!" Tiffany giggled.

Angela heard Tiffany from the bathroom. Sooner or later she knew Tiffany was going to find her. Angela sat there and thought about what she could do. The cabinet came to her mind. She quietly opened the curtains wide enough to slip out. Angela opened the bathroom mirror and picked up the rubbing alcohol.

"Oh Angie!...Oh Angie!...Where are you? You know I'm going to find you!" Tiffany tiptoed through the house holding her knife. She didn't know if Angela was hiding in the kitchen, the bathroom, went back to her bedroom or what. But she was going to find Angela if it took her all night. "Come on out Angie! I won't hurt you! I'll show you where Melissa is!"

Angela's heart jumped when she heard her daughter's name. That made her worry about Melissa.

But earlier Tiffany told her that Melissa was dead.

So Angela was confused. She was quite sure that Melissa was alive but there's a small chance of her not.

Or was this one of Tiffany's tricks to lure Angela out so she could kill her?

With mixed emotions, Angela stood there and waited with her weapon.

Tiffany did the same for Angela.

Both waited for each other to come out but neither did. Time passed, seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours. Neither wanted to show themselves but somebody had to do something. Who knows? Tiffany could be right behind the bathroom door just waiting for Angela to come out.

Angela's heart started to pound. She started to sweat. She began to breathe heavily. Angela was so nervous, she was shaking inside out. But then Angela realized that she was going to have to do something.

Either Tiffany would run Angela out of her own house or Angela would run Tiffany out of her house on her own.

She took a deep breathe, took the lid off the bottle of alcohol, unlocked and opened the door and….Tiffany wasn't there.

Where was Tiffany?

Angela peeked outside to see if the coast was clear. The right side was clear but when she turned to the other, there was Tiffany standing down the hall. Angela gasped.

"Oh there you are! I had a feeling you were in the bathroom but something told me you weren't! Well ready or not, here I come!" Tiffany ran towards her.

Angela got ready to throw the bottle at her. When Tiffany was close enough, she threw it in Tiffany's eyes. As Tiffany screamed, Angela ran to the living room to hide.

Tiffany dropped her knife and rubbed her eyes as they burned. She was beyond mad. After getting burned with alcohol, Tiffany became vicious like a mad dog. She began to huff and puff like a big, bad wolf. "I don't know what the hell's gotten into you Angie but I'm about to kill you as slowly and painfully as possible!" Tiffany's eyes were furiously red. She grabbed her knife and ran to the living room as fast as she could. "Okay Angie, playtime's over! No more Hide and Seek! Just come on out so I can kill you!" She said holding her knife in a position to stab her to death. Tiffany walked around slowly so Angela wouldn't hear her. She wanted to catch her off guard. "Don't think I won't find you Angie! I know you're in here! You're not fooling me!"

Angela kept silent behind a couch on the floor. Her heart pounded as Tiffany approached her.

Tiffany then tripped and fell dropping her knife once again.

Angela tripped Tiffany with her hand. "You didn't find me, I found you! You little bastard! Where's my daughter?"

Tiffany sat up. "I won't tell you anything since you burned my eyes!"

Angela saw Tiffany's eyes. It frightened her a little. But she just remembered that Tiffany was only a doll. She simply punched Tiffany in the face forgetting about her human characteristics.

Tiffany didn't budge. She smiled and giggled. "I think you're forgetting something sweetie! I'm as strong as a human being! And now I'm going to kill you!" Before Angela had a chance to do anything, Tiffany grabbed her knife and tried to stab her.

Angela rolled away from the blade.

Tiffany was very close by 1 inch. "You wanna know what happened to your daughter? I killed her!...I killed her!"

Angela slowly shook her head. "No!...you're lying!...you're a liar! I know if my child is dead! You hid her somewhere didn't you!"

"And what makes you think that?" asked Tiffany.

"Instincts." answered Angela keeping her eye contact strong.

"Hmm that could be true but I'm not going to tell! You're going to have to find that our for yourself!" Tiffany raised her blade to stab Angela again.

Angela dodged Tiffany's swing.

Tiffany was already mad, so she struck multiple times rapidly.

Angela did her best to dodge Tiffany's attacks until she finally got stabbed in the left thigh. Blood squirted out of her and began to ooze out of her leg. "Oww!" She grabbed her thigh and fell to the floor.

Tiffany left the knife in Angela. She watched in satisfaction as Angela squired in agony. "You see Angie. I told you I would kill you. And I said I was as strong as a human being but you never believed me. So now you're going to have to learn the hard way. Now that I got you down, you'll be easier to kill." Tiffany got behind Angela and began to strangle her.

Angela couldn't believe how strong Tiffany was. It felt like a real person choking her. She started coughing and her face turned red. She grabbed Tiffany's arms and tried to loosen them up but it didn't work. Angela couldn't breathe. She gasped for air. This time, Angela really did believe that Tiffany could kill her. What could she do? What was she going to do? Was Angela finally going to let Tiffany win? If Angela died, what would happen to Melissa? All these questions were circling around in her mind.

Tiffany sighed. "I'm really going to enjoy killing you Angie." She then squeezed harder.

Angela screamed for air. How could a doll kill her? She had to think quickly or else she and Melissa would both be killed.


	5. She Shall be Slain

As Angela was being strangled, her vision became blurred, her body became weak and she felt like she was about to die. But she couldn't give up, Melissa was counting on her. She might as well forget about Melissa because she's probably dead anyways. But something deep, down inside just wouldn't believe that Melissa was dead. She then decided to use her right leg and kick Tiffany in the head since her eyes were already burnt. When Tiffany let go, Angela hurried and grabbed the lamp cord to make the lamp shade fall on Tiffany's head. With Tiffany distracted, Angela hurried and struggled to the kitchen using her arms to drag her legs along

Tiffany violently punched and shook the lamp shade off her head. When she finally got it off, her vision began to fade away. She could barely see Angela making her way towards the kitchen. Tiffany knew Angela was weakened from the wound, so she didn't bother tracking her down. Instead, Tiffany would rather see Angela suffer from the wound and bleed to death. She strained her eyes to see more clearly but she couldn't. The more she rubbed her eyes, the worse her vision became. The rubbing alcohol Angela spilled on her was starting to take effect. "Oh no my eyes! It's that alcohol you threw on me earlier! I'm going to skin you alive Angie!"

Angela made it to the kitchen. Angela heard what Tiffany said but she didn't care nor was she afraid. While she had the chance, Angela reached for the knife and pulled it out. It hurt coming out but Angela was determined to get it out of her thigh. When she got it out, she was relieved. Angela then threw it in the sink so Tiffany couldn't get to it. Now Angela had to kill Tiffany before Tiffany killed her. But first she needed to find something to stop the blood flow. Angela just took her shirt off and tied it around the wound. Angela now had on a white bra and blue jeans. What was she going to do? The kitchen was full of items to use as weapons. She started looking around for a weapon. First, she took a deep breath and used a counter to help her get up. Angela wanted to set Tiffany up. She looked in the drawers and found the box of tacks and poured them on the floor.

Before long Tiffany had totally lost her sight. Now she didn't have a choice but to use her other senses. Even though Tiffany couldn't see the kitchen, she was familiar where it was at.

But Angela could be around the corner trying to trip her again.

So Tiffany used caution and walked slowly towards the kitchen.

Angela had a feeling Tiffany was coming. She grabbed the hammer from a drawer and hid around a corner. Since Tiffany couldn't see, Angela was going to use that to her advantage.

"I'm coming to get you Angie! I'm going to kill you slow and painfully! You're not going to…" She slipped and fell on the tacks. Tiffany couldn't see where she was at but she knew she fell on some tacks. Tiffany was so mad it was just ridiculous. It wouldn't make any sense to just keep getting madder. Tiffany would just have to accept whatever Angela did to her. She got up slowly from the tacks. Some tacks stuck to her. All Tiffany could do was just listen for Angela's movements. She giggled again even though she couldn't see. "Wanna play Hide & Seek again?" Tiffany smiled. She walked slowly. She didn't have her knife with her this time. "Come out! Come out! Wherever you are! You hide while I seek to kill you!" she teased.

Angela heard her coming. She got ready with her weapon. When Angela felt Tiffany was close enough, she came out from the shadows for the kill. "Die you crazy witch!" She hit Tiffany in the head like a sledgehammer.

Tiffany's head popped off and fell to the ground. Her body did the same.


	6. Where's my Baby

Part I

After killing Tiffany, Angela was exhausted. She had been through a lot with her. She couldn't believe Melissa's doll had come to life.

Tiffany was more trouble than she had thought. She had almost killed her. But Tiffany was dead now.

Angela stared at Tiffany's body. She tossed the hammer on the ground. She had never been through this much trouble in her life. But it was over. Now Angela had to do one more thing…..find Melissa. As tired and exhausted as Angela was, she wouldn't stop for her child. She had to find Melissa if it meant getting no sleep. Angela took a couple breaths to regain her energy with her leg still in pain. She then began looking for Melissa. "Melissa my baby! You can't be dead! You just can't!" Angela retraced all the places she had been. She couldn't move too fast but she was going at a decent pace. Angela was limping with her left hand on her left thigh. It was painful trying to walk with a wound that was barely treated. It made her cry it hurt so bad. But this was all for precious Melissa. Angela first rechecked Melissa's room. "Melissa!…..Melissa!" There was no answer. She slowly bent down to look under the bed.

Melissa wasn't there.

Angela walked to and opened the closet.

Melissa wasn't there.

Angela walked out of Melissa's room and headed for the bathroom.

Melissa could be curled up in the tub crying.

And that's exactly where Angela looked for Melissa…..in the bathtub.

By sadly, Melissa wasn't there neither.

Angela carried on upstairs to her bedroom. She opened the door and called her once again. "Melissa!….Melissa!" She looked under her own bed and saw nothing. Angela went to her closet, opened it and didn't see her.

Melissa was nowhere Angela had looked. She wasn't in the kitchen, the living room, her own room, her mother's room nor the bathroom.

This made Angela panic. She started to hyperventilate, her heart pounded, her head was spinning making her dizzy. Angela was so scared and confused. She then sank to the floor looking worried.

What did Tiffany do with Melissa? Could Melissa really be dead? Was she severely injured? Was she hiding? Did she run away? Oh where could sweet, little Melissa be? If she was dead, Angela would be devastated.

"Nooo! Melissa where are you!" tears ran from her eyes. Thinking about Melissa made her think about Tiffany too. "What did that crazy witch do with my baby?" Angela was beginning to lose her mind. "Melissa can't be dead! I can feel her breathing! Where's my baby!" Her rage began to kick in. Angela was starting to feel like Melissa when she threw her tantrum. As mad as she was, Angela was on the verge of turning into a mad woman. A mother that truly loves her child would do anything to see her child alive. By her getting angry, she felt her wound sting. "Oww!" Angela cried grabbing it. She sat there and sobbed. "I think Melissa's dead_. _Tiffany must have killed her. If she's dead, I'm going to die with her." Angela sighed and closed her eyes. She laid there to bleed and join Melissa through death.


	7. Where's my Baby part II

Before long, a special place came to her mind…..the basement. Angela opened her eyes. "The basement!…..The basement! Why didn't I think of that before?" She looked at her leg. One third of her shirt was red. She was still dizzy plus she was losing blood. She needed to seek medical assistance soon. With the strength Angela did have, she used that to exit her room and walk back downstairs to the basement. When Angela made it to the basement door, she opened it and it was pitch black. She reached to the right to flick on the light. The light was so dim that it only lit up to see the first few steps. Angela slowly followed the steps. As she got deeper into the basement, it got colder and darker. Angela didn't have on her shirt and was barefoot, so she was cold. She began to shiver. She hung on to the rails going down there. When Angela made it to the bottom of the steps, she remembered having a flashlight on an old, dusty table. The flashlight was in good shape so it was bright. She felt for it and clicked it on and started looking around. The basement was cold, dusty and smelly. "Melissa!…..where are you?" She turned around shining the light in the opposite direction. "Melissa are you down here? Please speak to me! Mommy's here! And don't worry about Tiffany, she's dead!" Angela looked around with the flashlight. She shined it on an old, teddy bear that Melissa used to like. It was dirty, beat-up and torn apart. Angela examined it for a minute. It brought back memories but then moved on. She saw another of Melissa's old toys. It was Melissa's old doll house that was broken in two. Angela saw a few more of her daughter's toys in the basement but not her. "Melissa!…Melissa!"

Melissa was nowhere in the house…..not even the basement. Oh well, Melissa is either dead or ran away.

Angela couldn't help but cry continuously. She needed her child but if Melissa was gone, Angela was going to be the same. She looked down at her leg again and saw that it had bled a lot more. Melissa's gone, Angela might as well be gone too. Angela loosened her shirt and took it off her leg. From there, she sat down and leaned against the wall. She sat the flashlight down and shined it ahead. Angela did the same thing she did back in her room. As Angela began to close her eyes she saw something move. It was probably a rat. So what! She's already halfway dead anyways, the rat can eat her up for all she cares. So Angela ignored it. Then she heard a noise that sounded like a whine. How could a rat whine? Or was it a stray dog? Angela didn't care what it was because she was on the road to death. But even after she closed her eyes, that noise bothered her for some reason. She had to open her eyes, grab the flashlight and see what it was. Angela was weak, cold and tired and really could care less what happens now since her only child was gone. She shined the light on the thing that was moving and whining. When she saw it, it looked like something was wrapped up in a rug. Angela walked closer to it with caution as blood dripped from her leg. When she was close enough she gently touched the rug. The thing kept moving and whining. The whining sounded like a voice. Who could it be? Could it be Melissa? No! No! It can't be her! "Oh my goodness who are you?" she yelled. Angela was scared. Who else would be in her basement if it wasn't her or Melissa? Could Tiffany's spirit be transferred to another body?

The thing moved and continued to whine but this time more aggressively as if it was trying to unwrap itself.

Angela slowly bent down with her hand on her wound. She pushed the thing hard enough to unwrap it from the rug.

The thing unraveled and revealed…her so called dead daughter.

Angela couldn't believe her eyes. "Melissa!...Sweetie you're alive!" Tears filled her eyes. She hurried and wrapped her arms around Melissa.

Melissa's arms were tied behind her back with a jump rope. Her mouth was taped with masking tape. She was cold and scared to death.

Angela slowly removed the masking tape from Melissa's mouth and then kissed her on the forehead. "Oh Melissa my baby! I was so worried about you! Are you okay?"

Melissa was in tears as well. "Mommy I was so scared! I didn't know she would come to life! I thought she was going to kill me!"

"Well I'm glad she didn't. Thank goodness she didn't! You don't need to worry about Tiffany anymore. I killed her." Angela said relieved pushing back Melissa's hair.

"Tiffany's dead? Oh thank you mommy!" cried Melissa hugging her mother. When Melissa let go, she saw her mother's leg and gasped. "Mom your leg!" she cried pointing at it.

"I know sweetie! Mommy's going to get checked!" Angela replied without looking at her own leg. "Come on let's get out of her and get cleaned up!"


End file.
